In advanced networks like 5G, mobile devices may communicate over channels at high wave frequencies 14 Gigahertz or higher). At these frequencies, however, signals suffer high path loss, particularly for indoor coverage. Accordingly, wireless service providers that implement advanced networks may need to increase cell density, reducing inter-site distances to a range of about 200˜300 meters.
For the service providers, increasing cell density means increasing capital and expense budgets, and hence, lower return on investment (ROI). In addition, if advanced cell sites are built like traditional cell sites (e.g., macro and small cells), the service providers are likely to see increased operational expenditure (OPEX) (e.g., tower rent, fiber backhaul maintenance, etc.).